What Happen on That Summer
by R407
Summary: Tujuh tahun lamanya Kibum berhasil bertahan dan bisa melupakan bayang-bayang seorang Choi Siwon, ia berhasil bangkit dan menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia. Namun, bagaimana jika pria itu kembali datang? -A Story with SIBUM x KYUBUM. Genderswitch! Don't like don't bash.


**Seoul, 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kukira kau akan selamanya tinggal disana" Ucap Seunghyun sembari menyindir pria tampan yang berada disebelahnya.

"Selamanya? Choi Seunghyun, jadi kau tidak suka Hyung-mu ini pulang?"

Siwon menengguk segelas minuman keras itu sampai habis sementara adik kandungnya hanya tertawa, kemudian memandangnya sebentar dan kembali bersenandung mengikuti alunan irama musik.

"Aku suka kau pulang.." Pria yang tak kalah tampan dari kakaknya itu menoleh sebentar, memandang wajah Siwon yang tidak banyak berubah, hanya semakin tampan dan gagah nyaris sempurna dengan tubuhnya yang atletis "Tapi setelah tujuh tahun, segalanya sudah berubah, Hyung"

"Ya, aku tahu. Termasuk tubuhmu, kan?" Godanya sembari terkekeh. Choi Seunghyun yang ia kenal dulu bukanlah pria tampan yang memiliki fisik layaknya seluruh keluarga Choi yang lain seperti sekarang ini. Choi Seunghyun yang dulu—memiliki bobot tubuh yang tidak bisa dikatakan ideal meskipun berwajah tampan seperti dirinya.

"Sial, kau masih saja ingat bentuk tubuhku yang dulu"

"Tujuh tahun, dan aku masih tetap ingat bagaimana cara kau makan dul—"

"Hey!" Maki Seunghyun, adiknya yang hanya terpaut setahun itu memang sudah terbiasa berbicara informal padanya, "Yang penting kan sekarang aku sudah tak kalah atletis darimu, Hyung"

Seunghyun memang sudah amat sangat berubah. Sebenarnya, ketika pertama kali pria ini menjemputnya ia sendiri sudah sangat terkejut. Tujuh tahun tidak bertemu, adiknya bisa melakukan perubahan sejauh ini.

"Dan sebenarnya aku juga heran denganmu. Hyung, bagaimana bisa keturunan Choi yang terhormat baru menamatkan kuliahnya di Amerika selama ini? Kau itu bodoh, atau terlalu lama bersenang-senang?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu" Siwon menyulutkan rokoknya pada korek api, "Kau tahu, Amerika benar-benar seperti surga dunia dengan para gadis dan kehidupan yang menyenangkan.." Balasnya dengan nada membanggakan. Kehidupan disana memang layaknya surga dunia yang memabukkan—sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakan adiknya sebelumnya, Maka dari itulah Siwon yang begitu terlena bahkan tidak pernah ingat ia masih punya keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat yang setia menunggunya di Korea.

"Ya, apapun itu.." Sang adik menepuk bahu kakaknya perlahan dengan nada tenang, "Selamat datang kembali di kehidupan Korea-mu, Choi. Selamat datang untuk calon CEO baru perusahaan kita"

"Crap" Maki Siwon kesal. Seharusnya ia tinggal lebih lama saja di luar negri. Ketimbang pulang dan langsung 'mengemban tugas turun-temurun',

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**What Happen On That Summer"**

**A Story by R407**

**Cast **

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun **

**And Lil' Jonghyun**

**Disclaimer : I own my plot. Genderswitch! The cast are belong to God and me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepulangan Siwon kembali ke Seoul memang benar-benar berita yang menghebohkan. Sang pangeran telah kembali. Pria yang digadang-gadangkan akan menjadi penerus utama sebuah merek dagang paling terkemuka itu telah kembali dari program studinya yang memakan waktu cukup lama, tentu saja, kabar ini menjadi topik terhangat sekaligus berita yang membuat gempar banyak pihak.

Keluarga Choi sampai menyelenggarakan pesta besar-besaran demi menyambut kepulangan pria ini. Nama Siwon bahkan sempat masuk dalam berita nasional bersamaan dengan pestanya yang lebih megah ketimbang penghargaan daesang. Banyak kaum sosialitas dan artis yang diundang—terutama para kaum wanita dari keluarga terpandang yang salah satunya diharapkan bisa 'menarik' perhatian Siwon.

Namun sepertinya, pria itu sama sekali tidak tertarik. Kedua matanya menangkap sepasang pria dan wanita yang begitu ia kenal dan tidak terlihat menikmati pesta besarnya. Penasaran, kedua kaki jenjangnya berjalan menghampiri mereka sembari menebar senyum mautnya.

"Aku senang sekali melihat kalian datang bersama"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kaget mendengar suara itu menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sesosok pria tampak telah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, keduanya tersenyum, sebentar kemudian satu persatu dari mereka memeluk Siwon perlahan.

"Oh.. Apa ini? Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, apa kalian sudah bersama ketika aku tidak ada?" Balasnya ketika menyadari keduanya datang dengan pakaian yang serasi—dan tatapan yang bisa diartikan dengan jelas bahwa keduanya memiliki hubungan yang lebih.

"Kami sudah menikah, Choi Siwon. dan sangat terlambat bagimu untuk menyadarinya" Ujar Donghae sembari mengenggam erat tangan pasanganya.

"Pasangan yang serasi. Dua Ikan yang selalu bertengkar ternyata bisa juga menikah" Godanya perlahan, "Ternyata, pepatah benci hanya memiliki perbedaan tipis dari cinta terbukti pada kalian"

"Tentu saja, bukankah itu bagus?" Lee Hyukjae yang memiliki nama kesayangan Eunhyuk dari orang terdekatnya itu kembali berbicara, "Dan kau… Bagaimana bisa tujuh tahun tidak pulang-pulang, kau tidak merindukan kami, Eoh? Pria bodoh!" Eunhyuk mencubit pinggang Siwon kesal.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merindukan kalian semua…" Siwon menyadari bahwa sahabatnya yang satu lagi tidak terlihat disini.

"Dan… dimana Kibum?" Sahabatnya yang lain-Kim Kibum, tidak berada disini bersama dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Ia yakin ia sudah mengirimkan undangan ke rumah gadis yang terkenal pendiam itu, mengirimkan e-mail padanya pun sudah. Rasa kecewa karena salah satu sahabatnya tidak ada muncul dalam diri Siwon dan pria itu menunjukkanya dengan raut wajah ketidakpuasanya.

"Kibum? Ah—ia tidak bisa datang, ia hanya menitipkan salam dan bilang lain kali kita harus berkumpul bersama menyambut kepulanganmu"

"Tidak bisa datang? Kenapa?" Kibum yang ia kenal selalu menyisihkan waktunya, sesingkat apapun demi sahabat-sahabat kesayanganya. Namun waktu berlalu dan ia sendiri tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu, sepertinya ada perubahan yang cukup besar terjadi.

"Anaknya demam dari semalam dan tentu saja tidak mungkin Kibum meninggalkanya sendiri di rumah"

"Anaknya?" Siwon mengernyit. Kata-kata 'anak' bagi mereka yang bahkan baru tahun berusia dua puluh lima terdengar sangat lucu.

"Jadi.. Kibum juga sudah menikah? Mengapa aku melewatkan banyak hal, disini?"

"Well, tujuh tahun dan tanpa sedikitpun kabar. Tak heran jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa" Desah Donghae perlahan sembari mengoyang-goyangkan gelas wine-nya.

Bukanya ia sombong atau melupakan sahabat-sahabatnya, Siwon hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bebas dari embel-embel marga Choi yang terhormat dengan sebebas-bebasnya di Amerika. Menjadi warga biasa, bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan uang orang tuanya seolah surga dunia yang membuatnya lupa akan daratan dan tidak pernah menghubungi siapapun di Korea.

"Ah pokoknya, Kita harus sering-sering berkumpul seperti dulu, Oke?" Pria tampan itu meyakinkan sepasang suami istri di depanya. "Nah—ayo mari kita bersulang untuk kepulanganku"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anak pintar.." Kibum membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang berada di pipi putranya, "Ayo, sesuap lagi Jonghyunnie, Dan kau boleh bermain komputer sampai setengah Sembilan"

Mendengar penawaran ibunya yang begitu menggiurkan dengan cepat Jonghyun menghabiskan makananya. Meskipun sedang tidak enak badan dan rungsing, mendengar kata boleh main game merupakan sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat sembuh. Padahal baru dua jam yang lalu panasnya naik lagi dan kini rasanya ia sudah lupa dengan penyakitnya itu.

Perempuan bersurai indah bernama Kibum itu dengan sigap membersihkan bekas makan anaknya lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Tak lama, setelah mencuci piring ia kembali ke kamar Jonghyun dan menemani putra semata wayangnya itu bermain game anak-anak kesukaanya.

Rasanya waktu begitu cepat hingga tiba-tiba saja pria kesayanganya ini sudah tumbuh sebesar ini, Kibum masih ingat bagaimana saat pertama ia mengenggam tangan mungil Jonghyun ketika ia baru lahir, kecil, mungil dan rapuh. Dan kini—bayi besarnya telah tumbuh dengan baik hingga menjadi Jonghyun yang sudah besar seperti ini.

"Tega sekali anak Appa yang satu ini… Bagaimana mungkin Jonghyun lebih memetingkan game ketimbang membukakan pintu untuk Appa?"

Seorang pria dengan rambut ikalnya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Jonghyun. Masih dengan pakaian kerja juga tas tangan berwarna cokelat yang tidak terlalu bagus.

"Oh—Kyuhyunnie. Kau sudah pulang?"

Kibum berjalan perlahan menghampiri suaminya, Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia membantu pria itu melepaskan mantelnya sementara pria itu sendiri sudah sibuk memeluk jagoan kecilnya. Kyuhyun menggendong Jonghyun dan mendekapnya erat-erat, layaknya seorang bayi kecil yang manja.

"Jagoan Appa cepat sekali sembuhnya, tadi pagi menangis meraung-raut kesakitan sekarang sudah sibuk lagi main komputer" Goda Kyuhyun perlahan. Ia masih ingat akibat hujan-hujanan ketika pulang sekolah kemarin tubuh Jonghyun demam dan membuatnya rungsing setengah mati. Untungnya, Kibum dengan cepat menenangkan bayi besar mereka dan menemani anak itu seharian hingga sekarang.

"Hyunnie kan Superman, Appa. Hyunnie sembuhnya cepat seperti Superman" Gumam anak itu sembari bermanja-manja dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Kata Umma, aku boleh main asal Hyunnie makanya habis… benar kan, Umma?"

Kibum berpura-pura tidak melihat. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil kemudian menurunkan Jonghyun. Jari-jemarinya kini malah asik mengacak rambut Kibum.

"Hmmm… Baiklah Hyunnie, sekarang sudah hampir jam Sembilan, saatnya tidur" Ia mengalihkan perhatian anaknya, Kemudian mengenggam tangan Jonghyun dan menggiringnya masuk lagi ke dalam kamar.

Setelah memastikan Jonghyun sudah berbaring nyaman di kasurnya Kibum mengecup kening anak itu.

"Selamat tidur sayang, Umma menyayangimu"

Tak lama, sang ayah ikut masuk, mengecup kening Jonghyun dan mengucapkan hal yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sudah berbaring di kasurnya sembari menatap Kibum yang sedang sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dari belakang meja rias.

"Kukira kau akan pergi ke pestanya hari ini, Bummie"

Kibum menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar, "Mengapa aku harus pergi kesana?"

Kyuhyun mendekat, berjalan kemudian tiba-tiba saja kedua tanganya sudah berpegangan pada bahu Kibum.

"Hanya kukira… kukira kau akan kesana dan menemuinya"

"Untuk apa aku menemuinya? Jonghyun sedang tidak enak badan. Lagipula putraku lebih penting ketimbang seorang Choi Siwon"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk perlahan, tentu saja, putra mereka lebih berharga ketimbang apapun, termasuk sahabat sedekat apapun. Sedikit banyak, pria yang berprofesi sebagai pengajar bahasa asing itu bangga akan istrinya yang luar biasa ini. Kim Kibum.

Pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama dan gadis yang dicintainya itu masih berada disisinya hingga kini adalah sebuah anugerah terindah dalam hidup yang tidak bisa tergantikan dengan apapun. Kehidupan mereka mungkin tidak bergelimang harta, namun Kyuhyun sudah merasa ini semua lebih cukup. Bangun di pagi hari dan menemukan wanita yang dicintainya ditambah seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu ia banggakan adalah hal yang tidak bisa dibeli dimanapun dan berapapun harganya. Ia begitu bahagia dan rasa ini belum pernah berkurang kadarnya sedikitpun.

"Kyu, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Suara lembut Kibum tiba-tiba saja menyadarkanya. Rambut Kibum yang tadinya tergelung rapi kini sudah terurai. Panjang, sedikit bergelombang dan hitam. Begitu indah—dan selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta setiap hari.

"A-aniya. Bummie, kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu. Ayo kita tidur"

"Masih ada lembar jawaban yang harus aku koreksi… Jika kau mau, kau bisa tidur lebih dulu. Bummie"

"Seberapa banyak?" Kibum hanya mengangguk ketika melihat setumpuk lembar jawaban yang baru saja dikeluarkan Kyuhyun dari tas kerjanya, "Hmm.. Baiklah. Aku bisa menunggu kok"

Perempuan itu kini duduk diatas kasur. Dengan setia menunggu Kyuhyun mengoreksi nilai murid-muridnya satu persatu. Ia tidak sama sekali mengantuk atau bosan, sebaliknya—ia menemani suaminya sembari berbicara sebentar-sebentar, juga menjaga pria itu agar tidak mengantuk ketika memeriksa jawaban.

Cukup lama. Hampir dua jam dan keduanya sudah benar-benar mengantuk.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum menghempaskan tubuh mereka disisi ranjang dan saling berpelukan mesra. Angin malam yang berhembus merdu dari jendela seolah menemani tidur keduanya kali ini. Sejenak melupakan semua yang ada, pasangan suami-istri itu sama-sama masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya dengan begitu tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam dan pesta itu semakin meriah saja. Penampilan penyanyi papan atas seolah membuat para undangan terhanyut dalam euphoria gila-gilaan di acara seperti ini. Sementara itu, sang pemilik acara masih saja sibuk bersama dua sahabatnya yang lain. Berbincang-bincang mengenai kerindukan mereka, keadaan Korea sekarang hingga topic-topik yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting untuk dibicarakan. Semua yang tidak bisa mereka sampaikan selama tujuh tahun ini—semuanya seolah tersampaikan dengan baik.

"Kau tahu tidak, dengan siapa Kibum menikah?"

"Memangnya, siapa pria tidak beruntung yang menikahi gadis patung itu?" Goda Siwon sembari terkekeh perlahan. Pria itu sudah setengah mabuk—mengingat tadi ia sudah menghabiskan banyak sekali wine yang disediakan dengan gelas-gelas kecil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Sainganmu di SMA dulu"

Wajah Siwon menegang, namun ia berusaha menutupinya dengan tertawa lebar. "Kyuhyun? Bagaimana mungkin bisa? Ini lucu sekali…"

Siwon tahu siapa pria itu. Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Pria itu datang dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang kurang mampu, ia bahkan bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah yang sama dengan banyak keluarga kaya raya lainya berkat beasiswa dari keluarga Siwon. sosok yang pendiam, penurut juga pintar luar biasa. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah macam-macam apalagi berurusan denganya.. Namun ialah yang justru membenci pria itu setengah mati.

Kedua orang tuanya selalu membanding-bandingkan Siwon, yang kurang dalam segi akademik dengan Kyuhyun. Kata mereka, pria itu jauh lebih berbakat dan becus mengurus perusahaan ketimbang dirinya dan itulah yang membuatnya muak sekali mendengar nama itu. Apalagi mendengar kini Kyuhyun sudah menjadi suami salah satu sahabatnya—rasanya Siwon ingin tertawa. Bagaimana bisa pria itu begitu berani meminang salah satu teman baiknya?

"Tapi kami serius"

"Semuanya jadi terasa lucu sekali" Pria yang kini resmi jadi lajang satu-satunya diantara mereka berempat itu terkekeh perlahan, "Ah.. aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kehidupan Kibum sekarang, apa dia sudah menjadi aktris yang sukses?" Siwon ingat betul sahabatnya yang satu itu. Dari mereka berempat, Kibum-lah yang paling pintar. Seharusnya, dengan otak yang cemerlang dan nilai-nilainya yang memuaskan Kibum mengajukan diri masuk kedokteran, managemen atau sesuatu yang senilai dengan otaknya. Tapi gadis bodoh itu—dia malah bersikukuh ingin jadi seorang aktris dan bertekad kuat masuk seni teater.

"Eh itu—Kibum.."

"Dia tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Siwon seolah tertohok.

"Sesuatu terjadi padanya" Eunhyuk seolah menutupi sesuatu, "Pokoknya, sekarang Kibum tidak bekerja, ia lebih memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan mengurus anak suaminya di rumah"

Melihat Siwon yang hanya tertawa kemudian sibuk berbincang dengan suaminya membuat Eunhyuk merasa kesal. Bagaimana pria itu hanya tertawa mendengar nasib Kibum sekarang? Siwon tidak terdengar peduli ataupun ingin bertanya lebih jauh mengenai Kibum.

Jika saja pria itu tahu—kekacauan apa yang ia timbulkan selama tujuh tahun belakangan ini terhadap sahabatnya yang lain itu.. apa ia masih bisa tertawa dan bahagia seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Anyeong reader-ssi^^**

**Saya telah kembali #Plak! Dengan sebuah ff abal yang sebenernya udah pasaran banget-_- tapi aku suka fanfiction bertemakan penyesalan jadi tetep aja aku buat-….-**

**Anyway, selamat ya buat semuanya yang diterima lewat jalur SNMPTN^^ Semoga kalian semua sukses hehe dan jangan lupa doain kita-kita yang belum dapet kuliah~**

**Last but not least, Please pray for our Kibummie. He injured his hand dan mari kita doakan semoga nggak ada luka serius. **

**PS : Adakah yang nonton SS5? Hari keberapa dan di seat yang mana? Please komen^^**


End file.
